Transgressing time
by iceboltmage
Summary: Mai did not how it happened but it did. She traveled across time and stopped Gene from getting hit by that car. And the only ones with any memory of what has happened are Gene and herself. NaruXMaiXGene
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Mai did not how it happened but it did. She traveled across time and stopped Gene from getting hit by that car. And the only ones with any memory of what has happened are Gene and herself. NaruXMaiXGene**

**Author note:** Hi all. I hope you enjoy my story. I have been playing along with this idea for a while now. I hope no one is out of character. Well here is the first chapter. Sorry if any of the characters are out of character. I'll try my best to keep them in character with relation to what happens in this story. Please read & review

**Chapter 1**

Tears trailed down Mai's face as she cried. Her pillow hugged close, her safety net after Naru ripped her heart out. Her covers were scattered about on the floor as she huddled in a ball on her bed. Hair stuck to her face that hid her red swollen eyes from the world. Clenched in her hand was a black handkerchief and a sealed envelope. The pain Naru inflicted on her lay heavily on her heart from only hours ago. It was only hours ago that she confessed her love for him only to have it thrown back in her face. Naru gave her so many things without doing anything. He gave her a family again. And once again her family was torn apart with his departure. Mai knew things will never be that same again. No matter how much she wished it to be.

Flash Back

C_hatter filled the busy airport as all of SPR went to bid Naru and Lin off. Gene's body was found and ready to go back to London so his funeral could be held. Heavy atmosphere draped the air as the SPR team split, after spending about a year and a half working together._

_ "Have a safe trip back," John told them, trying to break the bleak mood. _

_ Everyone else started to wish them a safe trip, but Mai. She was in the back, a little ways off, her hands down at her side. Her head was bent down as she tried to gather her courage together to tell Naru one last thing before he left, for good she believed. The only one who noticed this was Lin. He watched her with concerned eyes before he glanced at Naru. Naru only noticed that she was doing nothing. _

_ Letting out a sigh Naru stepped towards Mai and handed her a letter. "Mai, here is a letter of recommendation. Even with someone of your intelligence should know what to do with this." _

_ "Hey Mai, you could always come work for me. You know help out with the band. I know a few people at a restaurant the band frequently visits that is looking for a new waitress. I could give you there number if you want" Monk joked before he got hit with Ayako's purse of doom. _

_ "Don't say that. Don't listen to that old man. Mai if you every need help just asked." Ayako told her before she hit Monk one more time when he made a comment about her being an old lady under his breath._

_ "Yes Monk you shouldn't joke about that. I thought you loved me. You can't joke about having an affair," Yasu said. He tsked monk as he sighed dramatically before he exclaimed, "Wait! I know, let's get married."_

_ "Please stop joking around." Monk begged._

_ Lin watched them with a small smile before he turned back to Mai. His smile slowly turned into a frown. Her hands shook with her knuckles turning white from her clenching hands. The recommendation letter was crumbled in her hand._

_ "Have a safe trip Oliver," Masako said as she lifted her kimono sleeve to her mouth. "Don't hesitate to call for my assistance. I would be more than happy to help." _

_ Naru and Lin turned around and was about to leave when Mai finally step forward on jelly like legs. She finally lifted her head. Her face invented a new shape of red. "NARU, WAIT!"_

"_I don't have all day, Mai." Naru said. He looked at her with the same expressionless gaze he had always given her since she met him. But there was something different in his eyes, they seemed a bit softer than usual. Mai stared at him. She tried to figure out what was different. "Mai" he sight before he walked over to her and reached into his pocket to fish out a black handkerchief to wipe her tears away that started to drip down her cinnamon brown eyes. "There is no reason to cry, idiot." _

_ "Naru, I love you," Mai Whispered so low that if Naru wasn't standing right besides her wiping her tears away he would have never have heard her. "Please don't lea-"_

_ "You don't love me." Naru stressed. His eyes harden as he shoved his handkerchief in her hand. He stiffened as he turned around and said, "You love Gene, not me. I am not my brother and won't be some kind of replacement for your misguided love. Come on Lin it is time to go." Naru started to walk off out of site into the busy airport. Lin joined him after sending one last glance at Mai who was crying harder than before. She ran out of the airport shortly after they were out of sight. The others called out for her but Mai wanted to get away from there, from the pain, so she just kept on running disregarding the worry shouts from her friends._

End of Flashback

Mai shut her eyes and try to will herself into a dreamless sleep. She wished that everything was just a dream. That everything that happened never took place. That she never met Naru, never fell in love with him, and never discovered her physic gift which was turning into a curse.

When she opened her eyes Mai found herself in the astral plane. The lights of the will-o-whips floated all around her. She looked around to try and figure out why she was there. She wasn't on a case. Not like that will every happened again, she figured. A solitude was making its way towards her. His tall frame grew clearer as he approach her. Concern displayed on the face of Naru's twin. Gene, who not but a few days ago Mai had called him dream Naru.

"I'm sorry about Noll. He should have never have treated you like that." Gene softly whispered as he hugged her.

"I HATE HIM" Mai shouted as she collapse's into Genes embrace never letting go of the handkerchief or envelope. He tighten his grip around her as he whisper chocolaty sweet words into her ear to calm her heart braking sobs. "I wish I have never met him."

"You don't mean that"

"I know Gene, but he is just so hard to deal with. That narcissistic tea addicted bastard."

As Mai said Gene's name for the first time in the astral planes the area around them started to shift. A long winded road started to materialize. Big oak trees started to sprout out around them. They covered one side of the road near a bus stop. On the other side of the road a cliff stared to form that dropped down into a lake. The full moon shined up high reflected off of the murky lake water. A figure in back started to come together near the road side.

"No" Gene whispered. "I don't want you to see this. His arms fell from her side as he shook his head. He murmured no as the scene came together.

As the figure came together it formed Gene. He walked along the side of the road until he spotted the bus stop. He looked both ways before he started to cross the street. The sound of a car could be heard just as he stepped onto the road. It the red truck swerved all over the place, crossing the line that divided the road once and an awhile. The echo of heavy rock music could barely be heard as it leaked out of the truck's window. The Gene in there never seemed to have noticed the truck race closer towards him as he stepped out on to the road to cross it and get to the bus stop.

"No." Mai Whispered. Gene's head was bent. "You're going to be hit." Mai started to run Towards the Gene in the road.

"No Mai, it already happened. You can't do anything about it!" Gene yelled has he chased after her.

"NO GENE!" Mai yelled as she touched the Gene on the road. As soon as her hand touched that Gene the other one seemed to have disappeared. Mai grabbed a hold of him and pushed him out of the way of the oncoming truck. They both rolled on the road towards the nearby woods. Mud stuck to their clothes as they rolled. Twigs snapped underneath them as they stop on the other side of the street.

Gene coughed as he looked around with shocked eyes. "What happened?" He looked around and has he gazed out into the night, he realized, "I'm alive…MAI!" He looked around frantically. Until he saw Mai on her back barely breathing the handkerchief and envelop nearby.

She had dirt smeared across her face. Her left ankle was bleeding from a small scratch. Gene grabbed the handkerchief and tied it around her ankle to stop the bleeding. As he took a closer look he noticed some difference in Mai. She appeared younger than she did minutes ago and her hair was longer, it now reached just a little bit beyond her shoulders.

"Hold on Mai. I'll get you to a hospital," He told her as her breaths became rapid. "Just please hold on..." He stuffed the enveloped into his pocket thinking that whatever was inside it would be of some use later on. Gene then picked her up and started to walk down the road carrying her piggy back style. "I need to figure out what happened… "

Meanwhile in England Naru held one of Gene shirts in utter shock. He saw his brother cross the road. He saw the truck come close and just as it was about to run his brother over, he saw a petite brown haired teenage girl literally materialized out of thin air and pushed his brother out of the way at the last second. But that was not all. It seemed that his brother knew the girl. He couldn't help but wonder who she was or how she did it, but he was going to find out. He squeezed Gene's shirt as he made that vow. In the back of his mind there was a familiarity about the girl that unsettled him because he has never met her in his life.

To be continued…

**Author note:** So I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. This basically sets up the story. Mai somehow traveled back in time and prevents Gene's death. I do plan on putting the whole SPR gang into this fic somehow. Well, see you next time in chapter 2.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author note: Hi all. I'm back with chapter 2. Thank you to those of you who review. I hope you enjoy chapter 2. Please Read & review please. : ) **

Chapter 2

A week has passed since the incident. Gene had brought Mai to a hospital where she has remained asleep. Gene could not help but worry. With the whole going back in time thing, had caused her SPR family to disappear. He was the only one there for her now. That was how he felt, at least. Gene's worry's only increased as the days passed, with Mai showing no sign of stirring.

"Gene, are you even listening to me?" Gene could hear Naru through his cell phone. It sleek blue reflected the light off of. His fingers curled at the base of his flip phone. Breaking out of his thoughts Gene turned away from the door to Mai's hospital room. The white halls of the hospital were too clean to bring him comfort. It felt too unlived in. That one should not stay here for a long time.

He signed as he leaned against the sturdy wall of the hospital. "Yes Noll. I was listening. I have to postpone my return. I told you something came up that needs my attention immediately." He kept glancing at Mai's room. He never talks to Naru while he is inside her room. He just couldn't. If Mai woke up with him in there talking to his brother he was afraid chaos will explode. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt Mai.

"It's about that girl, isn't it?"

"She has a name, Noll." He could hear him snort.

"What is with you lately? Also who is she? She appeared out of thin air and saved you from getting run over. Did you realize that you would be dead now if it weren't for her? You stupid medium. Did you not consider how Mom and Dad would have felt if you died. What were you thinking crossing the road like that?"

"I was dead" Gene whispered. "I should be dead." He kept thinking about all that had happened. His brother was finally socializing. He had friends other than him. But deep down Gene was happy he was alive.

"What do you mean you were dead?" Naru asked in a calculating voice. The tone of his brother's voice sent off an alarm of some sort. His brother's attitude changed so much from the time he talked to his brother before the near accident.

"I died Noll. I was ran over and then thrown into a lake. You came to Japan to find my body. You ran a psychic research business. You had a team, friends who worked for you for close to two years. And then when you found my body you left. You hurt HER. Somehow she traveled back to prevent my death. Do you not understand how none of this should be happening? I should be dead. And now Mai might die..." Gene slams his fist against the wall. His back slid a little bit from him where he was leaning against it.

"You're delusional. Who is that girl? How did she do it? Appearing out of thin air like she did? " Gene was frustrated. His brother could not grasp the severity of the situation.

"Idiot scientist, listen to me Mai-" Gene stopped when he saw a doctor walk out of Mai's room with a smile. His tensing shoulders started to relax. "Hold on a minute Noll." Gene pulled his phone away from his ear as the doctor approach him.

"Your friend is awake. You can see her if you wish." The doctor smiled at him as he bid him farewell. The doctor was not very old but had an atmosphere of having lived far beyond his years. He let him around Mai when at first they refused him access to her room because he wasn't a relative. He came up with a story about how they were childhood friends and how he promised her parents he look out for her since they died. That doctor let him see her whenever he wanted after that.

"Sorry Noll but I got to go." Gene said as he closed his phone before Naru could get a word in. As he walked into the room he saw Mai's eye widen as soon as she saw him.

Her room was small. Cream color walls lined the room with a picture of a sunset over the ocean placed on the wall facing her hospital bed. On both the windowsill and side tables where covered in flowers, her favorite, daisies. Gene bought them once he could get into her room. He hoped they would make her happy. He wanted something to bring warmth into room. To make Mai smile despite everything that happened.

"Naru…" Mai whispered as she saw Gene entered. A frown formed as she looked at him. It did not last long as Gene smiled as he shook his head. "GENE? How? But you're dead?" Mai started to cough as soon as she started shouting. Her shoulders shook as she tried to get air into her much needed lungs. Her sore throat, from being in a coma for a week, throbbed in pain as she grabbed at her throat.

Gene hurried and poured her a drink of water from a pitcher on a table near her bed side. "Here, Mai. Drink slowly." He handed her the glass. He watched in fascination as she gulped down the water. He never really had any chance to interact with her like this. A warm sensation filled him. A faint blush painted his cheeks when he realized he was staring at her for too long. "Somehow when you touched me in that vision you sent us back in time."

"Back in time? What do you mean? Where are Monk, Ayako, John, Yasu, Masako? Where's Naru and Lin?" Mai panic as she looked around the room. "Where are we?" Gene placed a hand on Mai's shoulder to offer some comfort.

"Two years… is the amount of time we went back. Mai, when you touched me to push me out of the way of that truck, you somehow transported us here. Your friends don't know you here. They haven't met you yet." Gene's head as bent. The hand that was at his side tightened into a knuckle turning fist just a little. "You still have me Mai," as he said that he looked straight into Mai's eyes. His heart fell a little at the tears that fell from her eyes. He lifted his hand that was not on her shoulder and with a feather like touch wiped her tears away. While he did that in a soft whisper he told her, "I will never leave you."

Mai's face started to feel warm. Her face developed a bright shade of red when she realized how close Gene's face was to her. If she tilted her face up just an inch she would be kissing him now.

Gene's eye widen when he also realized just how close he was to her. He lifted both of his hands off of her in seconds. As if he would be burned if he touched her a minute longer. He coughed into his hand as he a seat in a chair near the bed. "Mai we need to do something about your growing psychic powers."

"What do you mean?" Mai head tilted sideways a bit.

"Mai, you shouldn't have been able to do what you did. It should have been impossible. It almost killed you." He raked a hand through his hair. He could admit to her how happy he was to be alive again. He was given an opportunity that he wouldn't let Naru have, Mai. Especially after how he treated her.

"So Gene what happens now?" She looked straight at him. Her fingers picked at the blanket that covered her. She still could not grasp what was going on. But with Gene standing right in front of her meant that what he said was true. She has lost the family she had gained.

"Train you on how to use your powers. What else?" Gene said with a big smile on his face. The smile caused Mai to giggle a little. "How do you feel about starting SPR? We'll solve cases while you learn how to control your powers."

In England Naru sat in front of his parents in his father's study. The grand office held numerous awards and certificates Martin Davis has earned in his years of being a psychic researcher. Family photos littered his desk has Martin looked at Naru with a raised eye brow. His full head of brown hair had grays scattered about. He leaned back in his chair as he stared back into his son's ocean blue eyes through his own green eyes. His wife, Luella Davis sat in a chair near her husband. Her hair dyed a light honey brown to hide away any gray hairs that might be in it. It was tide back in a neat bun with little stray hairs hanging out at its base. Her light blue stared at her son with uncertainty.

"I need to go to Japan to talk sense into Gene." Naru told them.

"Noll, sweetie are you sure you are not just jealousy that Gene is growing up. Young love is so sweet. You know Noll you have no need to get jealousy about Gene finding love. You won't be replace. I want to meet the young woman who stole Gene's heart. I bet she is just so cute." Luella went on with a look in her eye. She started to imagine grandchildren. She could finally get a daughter who she could take shopping. She had tried to set them up on dates before but they had always ended with the girls running off wet and Gene apologizing for Naru's behavior. And Naru would just sit there reading a book while it all happened.

"That's preposterous. From what I know she seem to have unusual psychic powers. I could only ever be interested in studying those powers" he said in true scientist fashion. He did not want to tell his parents that he wanted to know who she was. From what he knew, Gene never mentioned her to him at all until that vision. The last thing he wanted was his mother going off about him being jealous if he told her this.

"I see no problem about you going to Japan to assist Gene, Noll." His spoke to him thoughtfully. "Gene asked if he could set up a SPR branch in Japan earlier. He expressed his desire to stay in Japan longer. He did promise to visit with his friend though." Martin watched Naru's face. It did not express much but his eyes were cursing. He did not know his brother was planning to do that. Just two weeks ago Gene told him he was returning home soon. "I told him he could and that I would send someone there to help him set it up. You can go along. Lin will be going and he will be acting as both of your guardians' if you still choose to go. Gene mentioned that his friend needs help with learning to control her psychic powers. Lin is the most experience with that and Gene suggested he come."

Naru eyes narrowed. He knew Gene would never normally suggest Lin to go to Japan. He knew that Lin disliked the Japanese, so why did he. "I'll still go."

"Well Lin's flight is in a few hours. So you might want to get your things packed now. You will be leaving with him." Martin told him. He watched his son turned to walk out of his office. He let out a sigh. His son needed to change. He could only hope that Japan will do him some good.

"Noll don't be rude to this girl. She means a lot to your brother" Luella called out to Naru as he stormed out of the office to get his things together.

To be continued…

**Author note: Well how was it? The first case will be introduced soon. Mai will be meeting Naru again in the next chapter. How will he react to seeing the recommendation letter he wrote her? Well to find out you just have to wait and read chapter three when it comes out. Lastly I have a poll going on in my profile. It's about who should be the first person they meet. It might or might not affect what their first case is. **


End file.
